Anne Frank's Sexual Crusade for Judaism
by Baby Butcher
Summary: Anne Frank is resurrected by Nazi scientists to be made into a sex slave for Adolf Hitler. She manages to escape and use her vagina as a weapon to assassinate Hitler.


October 12, 1955.

Newspaper headlines around the world are titled "Hitler Wins the War" after Germany's invasion of the United States and takeover of Europe. Hitler and his troops parade the streets in celebration of their victory. Little do they realize what would become of one of their millions of victims.

In 1963, the German military abandoned Auschwitz and converted it into a science lab, where they conducted tests on their subjects. One experiment had been developed to resurrect their past victims for further torture. One of these subjects was Anne Frank, who had been resurrected for the sexual pleasure of the Nazi generals and Hitler.

Anne Frank's eyes open, as she is on a surgeon's table. She sees surgeons working on her body, but cannot move her limbs. She feels a burning pain in her vagina, as a Nazi scientist inserts a heated metal rod into her. A soldier leans over her. "The Fuhrer does not like vaginal sex." says the guard. "He prefers his slaves to be infertile, and unable to spawn more Jews." She hears the scientists laugh at the statement, as they burn her reproductive organs from the inside. A doctor gives her a shot and she is able to move, but is still bound to her table. The table starts to move toward a large door, which opens to a garage that contains a large truck full of other naked female sex slaves, many of which are under 16 years of age. She is loaded into the truck and it starts to drive off.

They reach a wooded area, where she begins to realize that there are no guards in the truck. She manages to squeeze out of her restraints and tumbles out of the truck. She runs into the woods, where she comes across a cabin full of Jewish rebels. She knocks on the door and a rebel opens the door. "Are you an escapee?" asks the rebel. Anne says "Yes. The last thing I remember is being gassed, then I woke up on the table."

The rebel lets her in and gives her clean cloths. "You've got a nice ass for a 12 year old girl." says the rebel. Anne replies "Thank you! I love my ass. It's a shame that they burned out my vagina. I guess Hitler likes huffing farts." They both laugh and talk about money and politics, as many Jews do. At one point the rebel talks about how many circumcisions he has done. After a long conversation, Anne goes to bed. She lies in bed and thinks about her family. She begins to cry, because she will never be able to masturbate for her Rabbi again, who would give women free gold bars for strip shows. She falls asleep and dreams the night away.

\- Four years later -

Anne Frank has begun extreme training as an assassin. She became well-trained with a number of firearms and special weapons.

Anne and an army of rebels drive a Volkswagen Beetle, fitted with chain guns and rocket launchers, and head for Berlin. Anne Frank tells the rebels to surround Hitler's bunker, so that she can sneak in. She rips off her cloths to reveal her new secret weapon - a vagina poison dart gun. The guards take her in, noticing a number tattoo on her wrist, and take her to Hitler's office. "It's about time! I ordered this one four years ago!" says Hitler. A guard says "We apologize, Mien Fuehrer. She is yours for as long as you like." They throw her on the floor and lock the door behind them. "'I'm sure you've been informed of my fetish. I want you to shit on my face and rub your tits with feces, like the dirty ape you are." Hitler places a muscle-controlling device around Anne's neck. She is unable to control her body. The device makes her dance around and smear feces on herself to 1920's jazz music. Hitler takes his cloths off and begins stroking his hairy frankfurter to her erotic dancing. He lays on the floor and opens his mouth. Anne Frank sees an opportunity to strike. She sits on his face and contracts her ovaries, shooting a poison dart into Hitler's mustache. Hitler begins to struggle for air, as he vomits up blood. Anne can now move her muscles and tears off the collar. She climbs into an air vent and escapes on the surface. She jumps into the beetle and drives off with her rebels.

As the years go by, she becomes a famous author and writes a new book. She titled it _"The Diary of Anne Frank part 2 - I Fucked Hitler"_ She reunites with her father and she lived a long and happy sex life.

The end.


End file.
